21 Grudnia 2008
TVP 1 05:50 Samotnia - odc. 2; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 06:45 Kadra 2012; magazyn 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Dwa Strachowyje; program dla dzieci 08:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Miki ratuje Mikołaja, odc. 21; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:55 Teleranek - magazyn 09:20 Świąteczna przygoda kraj prod.Polska (2000) 10:50 Młoda godzina - Hannah Montana - Wielka zbiórka, odc. 15; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Opole 2008 na bis - zespół Feel; koncert 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Engelberg 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Tygrysy w ukrytej kamerze - cz. 2 (Tiger Spy in the Jungle) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 16:40 Wigilijne Dzieło Pomocy Dzieciom 16:50 Do zobaczenia w TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 3/13 - Dług - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 54; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Kubuś odchodzi, odc. 27 - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Szminka w wielkim mieście - odc. 5 - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:05 Ranczo - odc. 24 - Siła władzy - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:10 Ranczo - odc. 25 - Plan awaryjny - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:10 Uczta kinomana - Dziewczyna z Jersey (Jersey Girl); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 00:50 Kolekcja kinomana - Enigma; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA, Niemcy (2001) 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Radio Romans - odc. 16/32 - Kasia; serial TVP 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 998 Ciężar współczucia; telenowela TVP 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 999 Kłopoty Biernackiego; telenowela TVP 06:55 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 43; serial dokumentalny TVP 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 625; serial TVP 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 191 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 192 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:20 Zacisze gwiazd - (46) Karolina Nowakowska 09:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ludożercy - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:15 Wstęp do filmu National Geographic 10:25 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Dzika Alaska: Denali (Into the wilderness: Extreme Alaska: Denali) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 1. Trentino - Alto Adige. Alpejska Górna Adyga (2); magazyn kulinarny 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Konnica (Horse Soldiers); western kraj prod.USA (1959) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1582 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1000 A wszystko mogło być inaczej; telenowela TVP 15:05 Mini Szansa - Patrycja Markowska 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 351 Uchodźcy; serial TVP 17:05 Orzeł czy reszta - (4) (Lubaszenko); talk-show 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (29); teleturniej 20:00 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa (2); widowisko 21:00 Firma - CIA - odc. 2 - txt str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 22:35 Astor Piazzolla. Cztery Pory Roku - koncert jubileuszowy Agnieszki Duczmal i Orkiestry Kameralnej Polskiego Radia "Amadeus" 23:15 Święto Tansmana 2008 (VII Międzynarodowy Festiwal i Konkurs Indywidualności Muzycznych im. Aleksandra Tansmana - Łódź 2008); reportaż 23:50 EUROexpress; magazyn 24:00 Dolina Kreatywna - (33) 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Miłość w miejskiej dżungli (Amor en concreto); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, WENEZUELA, Francja (2003) 02:25 Niebezpieczne dziecko (Dangerous child); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2001) 03:50 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Szalony Jack, pirat - odc. 10, serial animowany, USA 1998 6:45 Miejskie szkodniki - odc. 25, serial animowany, Kanada 2008 7:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - odc. 2, serial animowany, Kanada 2001 7:45 Power Rangers - odc. 11, serial sf, USA 1999 8:15 Power Rangers - odc. 12, serial sf, USA 1999 8:45 Geppetto, ojciec Pinokia - film obyczajowy, USA 2000 10:40 Prosiaczek i przyjaciele - film animowany, USA 2003 12:20 Jak poślubić miliarderkę - komedia, USA 2000 14:15 I kto tu rządzi - odc. 51, Polska 2008 14:45 I kto tu rządzi - odc. 52, Polska 2008 15:15 Piotr Bałtroczyk na żywo - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 16:45 Strzał w 10 - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Paryskie impresje - odc. 304, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Strefa tajemnic - magazyn 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 127, USA 2007 21:00 Wzór - odc. 11, USA 2005 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Kości - odc. 40, USA 2006-2007 23:05 Kameleon: Wyspa przeklęta - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 1:00 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:00 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Niania - Zaręczyny - odc. 105, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 Superniania - reality show, Polska 2008 12:45 Stalowy rycerz - film przygodowy, USA 1997 14:40 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 16:20 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 17:00 Kapitalny pomysł - teleturniej 18:00 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - odc. 1/13, Polska 2007 18:30 Niania - Zaręczyny - odc. 105, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Szczęki: Zemsta - thriller, USA 1987 21:55 39 i pół - Zorrogr - odc. 3, Polska 2008 22:55 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 11/18, USA 2000 23:35 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 12/18, USA 2000 0:15 Zadanie specjalne - film sensacyjny, Kanada 2000 2:00 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 3:00 Telesklep - magazyn 3:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 3:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1567; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1568; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1569; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1570; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1571; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Twój region w TV Polonia - Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 607; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Twój region w TV Polonia - Białystok; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Mordziaki - Skrzynka marzeń odc. 7; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Twój region w TV Polonia - Białystok; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 978* - Powrót męża; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Twój region w TV Polonia - Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Jana z Kęt w Rumi; STEREO 14:15 Twój region w TV Polonia - Białystok; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Dom - odc. 15/25* - Długa księżycowa noc; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Twój region w TV Polonia - Skarby nieodkryte - (51); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Twój region w TV Polonia - Zaproszenie - Wersal Podlasia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Twój region w TV Polonia - Białystok; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Twój region w TV Polonia - Białystok; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Londyńczycy - odc. 9/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 608; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bajki zza okna - O dzielnych pestkach i straszliwym potworze; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Glina - odc. 24; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Twój region w TV Polonia - Szansa na Sukces - Kasa Chorych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Szkoda gadać - odc. 49; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Czas dla kibica - Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Podhale Nowy Targ - Stoczniowiec Gdańsk; STEREO 23:50 Notacje - Maria Drue. Emigracja się bawi; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 608; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki zza okna - O dzielnych pestkach i straszliwym potworze; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Glina - odc. 24; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Twój region w TV Polonia - Zaproszenie - Wersal Podlasia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 978* - Powrót męża; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Dom - odc. 15/25* - Długa księżycowa noc; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Notacje - Maria Drue. Emigracja się bawi; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Z Fawley Court do Lichenia; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Historia polskiej emigracji we Francji (Janine Ponty); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Info 06:45 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:44 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:52 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:40 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:45 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:49 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 16:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:17 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:34 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:51 Lekcja hebrajskiego, cz. II (A Hebrew Lesson); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:47 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:16 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 01:16 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 01:44 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:11 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:26 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:29 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:45 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Panorama tygodnia 08:00 Słowo o Ewangelii 08:05 Rodno zemia 08:15 Reportaż 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 Ja jestem 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:44 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:52 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:40 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:45 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:49 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 16:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 Panorama; Panorama sport 17:00 Rodno zemia 17:17 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:34 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Tenis stołowy, Liga Mistrzów - mecz: Tur-Bogoria Grodzisk Mazowiecki - Fulda-Maberzell 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Pogoda 22:00 Reportaż 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:51 Lekcja hebrajskiego, cz. II (A Hebrew Lesson); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:47 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:16 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 01:16 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 01:44 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:11 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:26 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:29 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:45 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Nocą nie oddycham 08:00 Barka 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 Centrum Integracji Społecznej 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:44 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 12:02 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:52 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:40 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:45 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:49 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 16:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 Rymowane ewangelie Romcia Tomcia 16:50 Arka 17:17 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:34 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Zapiski łazęgi, Nad zalewem 18:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn, Polska Liga Koszykówki - mecz: ISS Sportino Inowrocław - Anwil Włocławek 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:51 Lekcja hebrajskiego, cz. II (A Hebrew Lesson); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:47 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:16 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 01:16 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 01:44 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:11 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:26 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:29 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:00 Szwedzkie tango; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 12; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Skarby Filmoteki - Pokój zdobędzie świat; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1951); reż.:Joris Ivens, Jerzy Szelubski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Karino - Odc. 9/13 Walka o życie; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Karino - Odc. 10/13 Pogoń za lisem; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Giuseppe Verdi; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1978); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Niedziela z operą - Cyganeria (La Boheme); opera kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988); reż.:Francesca Zambello; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Walet pikowy; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1960); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Janina Traczykówna, Czesław Roszkowski, Stefan Bartik, Bogdan Baer; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Franciszkański spontan; film dokumentalny; reż.:Magdalena Piekorz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Złota setka Teatru TV - Poskromienie złośnicy; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Zygmunt Hubner; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Magdalena Zawadzka, Annna Seniuk, Tadeusz Surowa, Ryszard Pietruski, Jan Nowicki, Krzysztof Wieczorek, Helena Dąbrowska, Wojciech Rajewski, Jan Kulczycki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Niedziela z ... Magdaleną Zawadzką /cz. 1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Teatr to znaczy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Niedziela z ... Magdaleną Zawadzką /cz. 2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Pierwsza miłość; film TVP; reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Magdalena Zawadzka, Wojciech Szymański, Stanisław Zaczyk, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz, Wanda Łuczycka, Zbigniew Horawa, Edward Lubaszenko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Niedziela z ... Magdaleną Zawadzką /cz. 3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Szarlatanka; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Niedziela z ... Magdaleną Zawadzką /cz. 4/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Mazepa; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Gustaw Holoubek; wyk.:Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Jerzy Bończak, Magdalena Zawadzka, Krzysztof Kolberger, Stefan Śródka, Kalina Jędrusik, Bogumił Antczak, Hanna Bedryńska, Andrzej Bieniasz, Jerzy Czupryniak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Zappa gra Zappę (Zappa plays Zappa); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino nocą - Cień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Telekino nocą - Cień; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Domalik; wyk.:Krzysztof Kolberger, Aldona Grochal, Marek Walczewski, Jerzy Kryszak, Jacek Borkowski, Gustaw Holoubek, Mariusz Benoit, Przemysław Gintrowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Liberia - podróż do kraju wojny (Liberia - Uncivil war); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Jonathan Stack; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:55 Cyganeria (La Boheme); opera kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988); reż.:Francesca Zambello; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Wojna i pokój Watykanu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Świat Jana Pawła II; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Historia i dokument - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 15; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Dzieje Polaków - Szczecińskie Powstanie - grudzień 70'; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wyrwane z pamięci - Grudzień 70; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 51; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Pojedynek - Lenin - więzień mauzoleum; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Skazany na wieczność; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Zaczęło się w Rapallo; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Historia i dokument - Zabójcy - Mehmet Ali Agca - (wersja oryginalna z polskimi napisami); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kontrowersje - Akcja Wisła: zbrodnia czy konieczność?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Z archiwum IPN - Akcja Wisła; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 51; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 12/21 Fort Olgierd; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies, odc. 12 - dyskusja; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Millenium - odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Lewandowski; wyk.:Zofia Merle, Tadeusz Madeja, Ireneusz Czop, Edyta Olszówka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Zakręty dziejów - Żołnierze Niepodległej; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Wiadomości roku 1918; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Drogi do niepodległej; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Andrzej Dąbrowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Mikołaj Wolski od Kamedułów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Historia i dokument - S jak szpieg - Szpieg na eksport; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 12/21 Fort Olgierd; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Historia i film - Czterej pancerni i pies, odc. 12 - dyskusja; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Millenium - odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Lewandowski; wyk.:Zofia Merle, Tadeusz Madeja, Ireneusz Czop, Edyta Olszówka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Janosik - odc. 1/13 - Pierwsze nauki; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Passendorfer; wyk.:Marek Perepeczko, Ewa Lemańska, Czesław Jaroszyński, Marian Kociniak, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Bogusz Bilewski, Witold Pyrkosz, Jerzy Cnota, Janusz Kłosiński, Janusz Bukowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Krótka histeria czasu; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Dominik Matwiejczyk; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Kamila Baar, Lucyna Piwowarska-Dmitrow, Małgorzata Foremniak, Krzysztof Zych, Marek Probosz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz. Polacy w Pekinie - cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Liga Mistrzów(IV) - Real Madryt - Juventus; STEREO 13:10 Wyścigi samochodowe - Rajd Barbórki; STEREO 14:45 Janosik - odc. 1/13 - Pierwsze nauki; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Passendorfer; wyk.:Marek Perepeczko, Ewa Lemańska, Czesław Jaroszyński, Marian Kociniak, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Bogusz Bilewski, Witold Pyrkosz, Jerzy Cnota, Janusz Kłosiński, Janusz Bukowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:35 Domisie - Dwa Strachowyje; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 351 Uchodźcy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 3/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Liga Mistrzów(IV) - Real Madryt - Juventus; STEREO 19:30 Dzika Polska - Jedwabne pęta; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Liga Mistrzów - Juventus - Real Madryt ; STEREO 21:45 Janosik - odc. 2/13 - Zbójnickie prawo; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Pitbull - odc. 6; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku